


Read Label: Lance McClain's Boyfriend

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again but slightly different, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad use of drugs or potion or whatever, broganes, love bug au, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “You know I’m not ashamed, right?” Lance meets his gaze sheepishly. “Like, I’m not ashamed of you, of us. Far from it, babe, I swear –”“Lance,” Keith cuts in kindly, smiling warmly at the teen in his arms. “Believe me, I know but I do want to tell the world what you mean to me. I wanna start with our team, our family.”“You should come with a warning,” Lance whispers, stroking Keith’s chin fondly as he drops his voice. “Caution: words that leave these lips may cause falling deeper in love. Thank you for shopping at Mullets4sales.com.”Keith throws his head back as he shakes with laughter. Lance grins proudly at sound before he props himself on the bed and drops unceremoniously on top of his giggling boyfriend’s chest.“But yeah, yes; let’s tell them after dinner.”[Or the one where the team is on their way back home and stop on a planet where a pissy prince drugs Keith with a love potion and Lance has to endure watching his secret boyfriend being lovestruck on someone else that isn't him.]





	Read Label: Lance McClain's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeally hope this doesn't have as many typos or bad grammar. I'mma double check once I'm back at my own laptop later tonight.
> 
> Anyways!! Hello! This is ANOTHER short thing I threw up yesterday as prize for @confinesofpersonalknowledge on tumblr for guessing the right answer for a game I did on my blog! :D 
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoy! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Dating is hard.

Secret dating? Even harder.

“That’s what she said,” Lance mumbles sleepily against his neck. Keith doesn’t have the energy to roll his eyes at the words, being too focused on the way his boyfriend’s warm breath hits his skin every few ticks.

“I’m serious,” Keith mumbles, poking the brunet on the cheek with his free hand, his right one still cupping Lance’s neck tenderly. “Tonight we tell them, okay? Maybe after the diplomatic dinner? I mean, it’s not like my mom doesn’t know about it already.”

Lance groans, burying his face deeper into Keith’s neck in embarrassment. “God, don’t remind me. I looked so stupid denying it before I knew about the entire Quantum Abyss thing-y.”

“I _did_ try to warn you,” Keith reminds playfully and huffs a small laugh when Lance slaps his stomach lightly.

“Uh-huh,” Lance mumbles shortly with a small snort.

Keith chuckles but stays quiet otherwise, knowing full well how his boyfriend’s mind works. He smiles knowingly when Lance sighs softly after a few ticks in silence.

“You know I’m not ashamed, right?” he asks quietly against the pale skin before he press a kiss against Keith’s neck. The older teen furrows his eyebrows in confusion and looks down at his boyfriend.

Lance meets his gaze sheepishly. “Like, I’m not ashamed of you, of _us_. Far from it, babe, I swear –”

“Lance,” Keith cuts in kindly, smiling warmly at the teen in his arms. “Lance, I know.”

“Do you really?” Lance asks unsure, biting down his lower lip. Keith hums, arching an eyebrow before he looks down, nodding at the way Lance’s hand had unconsciously reached out for his own and had started stroking his knuckles in a soothing manner.

“Believe me, I do,” Keith reassurances, leaning down to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s head. “You’re just a tiny bit selfish. I get it.”

Lance snorts loudly and Keith yelps in disgust, laughing when Lance’s arms holds him in place. “You say that as if you weren’t, mister.”

Keith shrugs. “I never said I wasn’t,” he says calmly before his smile softens. “But I do want to tell the world what you mean to me. I wanna start with our team, our family.”

“You know, you should come with a warning,” Lance whispers, stroking Keith’s chin fondly as he drops his voice. “ _Caution: words that leave these lips may cause falling deeper in love. Thank you for shopping at Mullets4sales.com_.”

Keith throws his head back as he shakes with laughter. Lance grins proudly at sound before he props himself on the bed and drops unceremoniously on top of his giggling boyfriend’s chest.

Keith huffs when he lands but doesn’t complain in the least. He limits himself to wrap his arms around Lance’s body, pulling him closer.

The brunet hums in appreciation. “But yeah, _yes_ , let’s do that,” he says softly as he cups the older teen’s face, his own beaming grin matching the one that grows on Keith’s face at the words. “Let’s tell them after dinner.”

They don’t.

Tell the team, that is.

But someone _does_ ends up saying who they love during dinner.

Lance fumes as he crosses his arms over his chest and watches in disgust the scene in front of him. Allura is busy talking with the King of the planet that provided them shelter for the current movement and she tries to stay both polite and elegant as she comes to terms with the royal alien all while stealing worried glances to her side.

Lance follows her gaze, knowing full well the stomach ache it will bring him. Both Shiro and Krolia are holding Keith back by the chest and arms as the teen continues to struggle against them with quite the determination.

Keith’s strong but not enough to shrug off both his brother _and_ mother at the same time.

 _‘But he comes close,’_ Lance thinks grumpily when Keith manages to free his right arm and immediately tries to grab the royal prince’s hand who stands a few feet from them next to the king.

Hunk whistles low under his breath as he comes to stand next to Lance, hands on his hips as he stares at the scene in front of them. “Wow, I never thought to see Keith this...passionate?”

“Oh, he’s _real_ passionate, for sure, yeah,” Lance grumbles darkly.

“What got your panties on a twist?” Pidge asks curiously on his other side as she arches an eyebrow at him. Lance huffs, shrugging his shoulders weakly with his arms still crossed.

“Nothing, it’s just - “ Lance groans while frowning in disgust. “I'm just pissed because how dare that quiznacking prince doing _that_ to my - _our_ friend.”

“I know, it’s shameful,” Hunk clicks his tongue, looking himself annoyed and angry on his drugged friend’s behalf. “I can’t believe someone can be shady and evil enough to drug someone and _force_ them to like them back. It’s just so _wrong_.”

“I just can’t believe I didn’t see it,” Lance mumbles quietly, stomach twisting with guilt. “ _God_ , I didn’t even see him pouring the potion in Keith’s drink.”

“Aw, buddy, don’t blame yourself,” Hunk comfort, patting his best friend on the back gently. “None of us did before it was too late.”

“Coran’s working on the antidote already, though, with the royal physician.” Pidge adds quietly as she crosses her arms. “The venom on the drug is not deathly, so Keith should be fine until then.”

“I know but…”Lance trails off, his stomach dropping at the sight of his boyfriend giving his affections, his soft gazes, and his _smiles_ to someone else that wasn’t him.

It makes him sick.

 _‘It’s the venom,’_ Lane reminds himself, closing his eyes tightly just to avoid watching Keith’s loving gaze fixed on the alien prince. _‘It’s the venom, not him.’_

“Alright, I think I’m gonna go to Coran because, honestly, I feel just as angry on Keith’s behalf and if I stay longer, I might actually punch four of the prince’s five eyes,” Pidge announces, taking a sharp turn and leaving the scene.

“Yeah, I will come too,” Hunk says, half turning to follow Pidge on her way out before he notices Lance’s frozen figure. “Buddy? You coming?”

Lance shakes his head slowly. “No, you go. I’m going to stay; Shiro and Krolia may need a hand with keeping Keith off the prince.”

Hunk nods without much comment before he leaves him be. Lance waits until his friends are out of sight before he sighs and rubs the side of his head.

He’s mature enough to admit that the display of his boyfriend acting so lovingly to someone does hurts him more than he would have thought but he also knows it’s not _Keith’s_ fault that he’s acting this way.

Having that on mind, Lance focuses all of his anger towards the reason they are in this mess to begin with and the prince has the audacity to meet his eyes unamused.

It’s only when the brunet makes his way over to where they stand that the prince’s lips turn into a cocky grin.

Lance really hopes someone gets to punch the quiznacker by the end of the night.

He bites his lip down and ignores the sharp blow he feels when Keith doesn’t even turns to look at him when he arrives. Lance decides to focus on the conversation happening between the two royals.

“ – and Princess Allura, once again, I must apologize for my son’s horrendous actions,” King Ppaap says, looking as ashamed as someone with five eyes and three trunks for noses can look. “I am deeply _ashamed_.”

Ah, well, that confirms his suspicions.

“Your majesty, like I said, this act shall pass as forgiven as long as my fellow paladin and friend receives the proper antidote and an honest apology from Prince Kkukal,” Allura says, keeping her voice soft but shooting a warning glare towards the prince.

“And that this shall _not_ happen ever again,” Krolia hisses, narrowing her eyes menacingly behind her son’s shoulder at the prince.

Lance’s happy to notice that Prince Kkukal visually shudders at the words of his basically mother-in-law. Yeah, take that, don’t mess with Mama Kogane.

 _‘You three trunks quinack,_ ’ Lance adds in his mind before he finally comes to stand next to Keith, waving off Krolia’s concern gaze with a small shrug. He’s fine.

“I was doing him a favor,” Prince Kkukal scoffs grumpily, waving his oddly human-looking hand in the air as he rolls his multiple eyes. “He’s a fine specimen, one that shouldn't be unmated for much longer.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” Shiro hisses angrily, grunting when Keith almost slips from his hold.

“Woah,” Lance gasps as he steps forward and puts himself in front of the struggling teen, his back pressed against Keith’s chest to keep him back. “Nah-huh, you’re not going anywhere.”

“But Laaance,” Keith whines in annoyance, a frustrated pout on his lips as he keeps his gaze locked on the prince alone.

Ugh, _shameful_.

“See? He wants this.” The Prince beams, clapping his hands excited as he looks at Lance with a cocky arched eyebrow. “He wants _me_.”

“Like _hell_ ,” Lance snaps and his scowl deepens when one of the Prince’s trunks gets too close to his boyfriend’s face. “Do not _even_ ,” he hisses with heat, slapping the trunk away repeatedly when the prince doesn’t stop trying.

“Calm down, Lance,” Shiro says quietly but the brunet shakes his head furiously.

“No! Quiznack no! This quiznacker put a kind of _poison_ in _my_ boyfriend’s drink that made him act all lovestruck towards - ugh, _him_ ,” Lance spats annoyed, throwing a scoff at the alien prince. “I have a right to be _double_ angry when my assaulted boyfriend can’t even be angry on his own behalf!”

_“What!”_

Lance blinks, pursing his lips in confusion at the several voices that echo around the room. He tilts his head when he catches the wide eyes from his entire team going from him to his struggling boyfriend.

The brunet pauses for a tick before he shrugs.

Might as well.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Lance nods proudly, face heated but still standing his ground. “This hothead dude with the bad hair-do is _mine_.”

Lance turns towards Prince Kkukal, narrowing his eyes with anger as he repeats himself. “ _Mine_ ,” he spats coldly. The prince takes a subtly step back.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” King Ppaap exclaims suddenly, breaking the silence while clapping his hands at the news. “This changes everything and makes the healing process easier!”

“How so?” Allura asks, eyes still wide in surprise at the turns of events.

“Well, the venom inside the drug my son used, _wrongly so_ ,” King Ppaap hisses, shooting his son a glare that makes the young alien to squirm before he continues, “It’s made so it can redirect a being’s feelings.”

“ _Oh, you quiznacker_ ,” Lance gasps in offense under his breath.

“In order to snap the Black Paladin from it and re-establish his feelings direction, the person responsible for the original sentiment – that’s you, Red Paladin – must express their love to their lover somehow.”

“That’s _so_ cliche,” Lance murmurs. “But weirder things have happened. I will take it, man.”

“Magnificent!” King Ppaap cheers. “Now, if you please.”

“Oh, it would be my quiznacking pleasure, your majesty.” Lance mockingly salutes the royal before he turns around and brushes both of Shiro and Krolia’s hands of his boyfriend.

Keith barely has time to make a confused sound before Lance pulls him close by the waist and then dips him back smoothly.

“What -” Keith asks before he’s cut off suddenly when Lance presses his lips with passion and yet gently against his own.

Their audience watches in awe as Keith visually melts against the brunet instantly.

Lance loses track of time, enjoying the way Keith’s confusion slowly disappears and kisses back with equal eagerness as the ticks go by. He fights off the smile that threatens to appear when he feels his boyfriend sighing contently against his mouth.

Take that, Elephant Prince.

“Wow, hello,” Keith mumbles quietly when they break apart, gaze soft and fond as he cups Lance’s cheek, his hair still pushed back from being dipped. Lance grins and drops a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips once again, because he _can_.

“Hi, handsome,” Lance whispers, nuzzling for a tick his nose against Keith's own. He sighs contently before he carefully brings Keith back, letting him stand on his own but keeping him close by the waist. “Good to have you back.”

“Where did I go?” Keith chuckles assumedly before he’s choking with his own spit when he looks around him and finally takes notice of the audience that haven’t looked away from them. “Um, what –?”

“Congratulations?” The entire team mumble with light confusion but they all have happy smiles on their faces as they nod at them. Coran fails at wiping his tears ‘subtly’.

Keith frowns in bewilderment as he waves back at them before he wets his lips and leans to the side to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Did I, um, did I miss something?” he asks quietly, swallowing dryly when his boyfriend tightens his hold around his waist.

“Nah,” Lance reassurances kindly, throwing a quick smug grin behind his shoulder at the fuming prince before he looks back at his boyfriend. “Just, you know, the announcement of our relationship universe wise.”

“Ah, that’s cool and – wait, what?”

It takes less than fifteen dobashes to fill Keith in with the evening’s ordeal. It takes even less than fifteen ticks for Keith to punch Prince Kkukal in the face.

Lance, being the proper Red Paladin he is, records the entire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
